Odio Seguir Amandote
by llLiebell
Summary: odiar y amar al mismo momento de ver como tu amor se va y vuelve en el momento menos indicado, logrando hacer algo que talvez no tendria solucion. Pero el amor lo puede todo. Creo que es un mal sumary xd
1. Odio seguir amandote

Odio seguir amándote

Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertencen, si no a la famosisima creadora de anime Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo uso los personajes prestados para inventar historias y hacer las cosas divertidas para entretener a los demas ^^.

By: Dulceinu

Veo el sol salir, señalando un nuevo día para las demás personas, pero para mí, sigue siendo oscuridad, la soledad. Desde que te fuiste todo cambio por completo, me sentí usada, y tal vez despreciada por ti.

Siempre me negaste esa idea de que me despreciabas, pero yo siempre me sentí así cada vez que te ibas y no volvías después de meses. Sentía que me engañabas, y la realidad es que las cosas resultaron como yo temía que fueran.

Después que tuviste una maravillosa noche de amor conmigo te fuiste sin decir tan siquiera un adiós, tal vez no un adiós para siempre, si no un hasta luego, pero nada, solo te fuiste y ya. Pensé que temías a que yo me arrepintiera por la noche tan mágica que tuvimos, así que no te vería ese día, pero ya había pasado una semana y no te veía pasar. Me sentí extraña. Ahí fue cuando empecé a sentir temor de que tal vez no volverías, pero quite ese pensamiento de mi mente, claro que volverías, tal vez tenias que salir de viajes por el trabajo, o mas si estabas ocupado por los trabajos que te daba tu padre a cada momento, de cada hora, y minutos, así que lo deje pasar.

Pasó un mes y medio, y todavía no te veía, ni una llamada, tampoco correos. Entonces empecé a sentir el verdadero temor de que te estaba perdiendo enserio. Te llamaba y no me contestabas, te enviaba correos y no me los devolvías. El mundo se me estaba viniendo abajo, cuando en la semana que trataba de comunicarme contigo, me pude dar cuenta de que sentía unos raros síntomas y que no era normal, así que fui al medico y la sorpresa que me lleve fue que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo. Esos tres días trataba de estar tranquila, pero era tan fuerte la presión que no podía conmigo misma.

Caí en una depresión terrible, que mi hermana y mi prima tuvieron que viajar para Kyoto a cuidar de mí y apoyarme en todo lo que podían. No ayudo de mucho, pero si para sentirme bien y poder cuidarme por mi sola. Llegue en un momento en que no quería seguir viviendo y trate de suicidarme, lo cual me era imposible al recordar tus hermosos ojos mieles fríos y serios, tu cabellera plateada, tu cuerpo, tus caricias, tus besos, al mismo tiempo sintiendo tu calor. Pero todo era una ilusión, una maldita ilusión de tu hermosura.

Los meses pasaron y no sabia nada de ti, hasta que un día inesperado sentí el mundo dar vuelta a mi alrededor.

Yo iba pasando frente a la cafetería donde siempre solía comer en mis días de soledad, el no tenerte me convirtió en una pobre chiquilla de veinticuatro años con una pansa abultada de cinco meses de embarazo, pero eso es lo de menos, ya que ese día lo mas que hubiera deseado era no verte. Te vi ahí sentado junto a una joven de pelo negro y unos ojos rojizos como la sangre más pura. No se si era fingido o no, pero sonreías, yo nunca lograba hacerte sonreír así, pero ella si lo lograba.

"Sesshomaru"-dije al viento en un susurro, trate de esconderme pero me fue imposible. No se si fueron sus sentidos, o es que el viento quería que escucharas mi voz. Cuando di la vuelta, sentía unas manos cálidas, que a la misma vez se sentían frías por la estación en que estábamos.

"Rin"-susurraste mi nombre cerca de mis oídos, provocándome esas sensaciones que nunca borre al sentirte, me estremecí en tus brazos.

Trataba de zafarme pero no podía, tus brazos fuertes impedían que pudiera alejarme de ti. No quería verte a la cara, y más no quería que me vieras de esta forma, con el tesoro que guardo dentro de mí, no quería que supieras nada. Seguí tratando de zafarme pero fue en vano, ya que me distes un tirón para girarme, para que me pudieras ver a la cara.

"¿Porque me evitas Rin?"-pregunto, tratando de que yo lo viera a los ojos.

¿Que porque lo evito? Después de lo que me hizo, tiene el descaro de preguntar tal cosa. Le propine una bofetada y luego le respondí…

"¿Que porque te evito? Después de lo que me hiciste y tienes la osadía de preguntar tal maldita pregunta!"-Conteste exaltada, triste, desilusionada. Sentía escasas lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

"Rin, no era mi intención, yo no quería hacerlo"

"Ja! Enserio, y yo pensaba que eras un verdadero hombre"

"Y lo soy, jamás quise dejarte pero mi padre me obligo, era por el trabajo y yo no tenia otra opción era por el bien de la familia, o era mi familia, o eras tu, y yo no pensé en ese momento por lo cual decidí escoger mi familia, luego me di cuenta del gran error que cometí"

"Eso debiste pensarlo antes. No sabes lo mucho daño que me causo el que tu te fueras sin decirme, sin una llamada, sin una maldita carta!"-comencé a llorar histéricamente, viendo como las personas nos miraban, y la chica que hace horas antes hablaba con Sesshomaru.

"¿Amor pasa algo?"-pregunto la aludida, mirándome con asco y desprecio.

"No, puedes irte un segundo, necesito hablar con ella"

"Bien"-así como lo pidió él, así se fue a sentarse en su silla.

"Espero que la pases de maravilla con tu *amor*"-me solté del agarre para comenzar a caminar.

Sentí una mano rodear mi cintura, y la otra rodear mi estomago, ese fue el error que puede a ver cometido al no pensar en ese detalle de que el tenia la maña de rodear mi cintura. Vi como me giraba bruscamente, pero no fuerte, su cara de sorpresa hizo que otras pequeñas lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas. Se dio cuenta y era lo que no quería que sucediera.

"¿Estas embarazada Rin?"

No quería contestar, mas mis sollozos eran las que respondían a su pregunta.

"¿De quien es? ¿Quién es el padre?"-pregunto asustado, exasperado a que fuera de otro. Comenzó a jalarme bruscamente de las manos, me dolía lo cual solté un gemido de dolor.

"Me lastimas Sesshomaru"-trate de soltarme pero no funciono. Sentí como me jalaba de la mano y me llevaba a otro lugar cerca de la cafetería, donde no había nadie entrometido que escuchara la conversación, ni menos la tonta que me miro con desprecio como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Contéstame maldita sea!"-sus ojos dorados como el sol, comenzaron a ponerse un color mas oscuro y opaco, era de enojo.

"Que importa de quien sea! Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ni te importa!"-respondí enojada.

"Claro que si! Es mi problema, porque tu eres MI mujer"-resalto la palabra "mi" ya que el seguía pensando que yo era de él.

"Te corrijo, no soy Tuya, si no que era tuya, eso quedo en el pasado después de que me dejaste sola por una maldita cosa de trabajo"

"No quería hacerlo, tu eras toda mi vida, y la tuve que arruinar por mi familia, no quería verlos en la quiebra y tuve que aceptar casarme con esa chica Kagura que vistes. Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera un infierno si no era estar junto ati"

"Eso lo debiste pensarlo mucho antes. Tu también eras mi vida, pero después de lo que lograste hacer, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero seguir sufriendo, mi vida es una mierda y no quiero seguir viviéndola así, quiero seguir con mi vida en adelante, y que MI hijo este en ella también"

"Te pido que me perdones Rin, yo no quería que esto pasara, ni menos contigo, hubiera escogido mil veces tu, pero entiéndeme mi familia también esta en el plan"

"¡Y yo no soy tu familia, y nuestro hijo!"-solté sin pensarlo, entonces me di cuenta del gran error que dije al ponerme nerviosa de toda esa discusión.

"¿El hijo que esperas es mío?"-pregunto sorprendido.

"Si"-respondí, empezó a tocar mi vientre abultado. En ese momento me sentí la mujer más atendida del mundo, la más importante de cualquiera del mundo, pero eso se acabo al pensar en el pasado, quite su mano bruscamente.

"Qu…Que, porque no pue…"

"No puedes, la confianza que te tenía se fue a la basura, y no quiero volverte a ver Sesshomaru"-no sabía lo que decía en ese momento, el enojo, el miedo, la tristeza me invadió en ese momento y me segaron.

"QUE! Eso nunca, te encontré y no pienso perderte de nuevo, eso jamás"

"Lo siento, pero uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes Sesshomaru, y tu ya me perdiste, al igual que yo te perdí ati hace mucho tiempo, seré idiota, tal vez estúpida y tonta, pero no puedo, me sentí usada, engañada y no sabes el dolor que me causo, en mi corazón hay un hueco el cual es muy difícil de cerrar, y estando a tu lado será mas difícil"

"No me hagas esto Rin, no quiero volver a perderte, no quiero y menos a mi hijo"-fue la primera vez que vi caer lagrimas de tus ojos ambarinos, me entristecí no quería esta vida, no la quería, la detestaba.

"Lo siento. Te dejare ver a tu hijo pero entre nosotros no volverá haber nada"-me fui de allí con lagrimas en mis ojos, escuche como gritaba mi nombre y trataba seguirme, pero fue imposible ya que su "mujer" lo agarro evitando seguirme.

Desde ese entonces comencé a recibir algunos que otros regalos de parte de él, dinero, y regalo para el niño que apenas tiene dos años de edad. Era hermoso como su padre, esos ojos ámbares brillantes como la luna, su cabellera castaña como la mía, y sus rasgos mas parecido a su padre. Cada vez que veo a mi niño, siento tenerlo a él junto a mí, abrazándome, cuidando a nuestro hijo como una familia.

Lo más doloroso es que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado ninguno de estos dos años que pasabas a ver a Zero, me sonreías más que antes, y veía que tratabas de conquistarme de nuevo, yo aguantaba las ganas de caer a tus pies de nuevo y amarte para siempre, pero no quería caer de nuevo. Se que te divorciaste antes que nuestro hijo naciera, pero eso no cambiaria las cosas.

Odio la forma en que tratas de conquistarme, odio la forma de tu insistencia, odio llorar cuando quiero estar contigo, odio que mis sentimientos sigan igual, odio saber que aun me sigues amando, odio la tortura que me hago me estoy haciendo, odio ver tus ojos brillantes estremecerme, odio verte todo los días como un buen padre cuidando a tu hijo, odio que todo valla por la misma dirección de antes, odio que valla a darte una oportunidad mas en mi vida, odio seguir amándote.


	2. Epilogo

Epilogo

El tiempo sigue pasando y aun no se que hacer, tu presencia cada día se me hace mas difícil de olvidarte, no sé que hare, no sé. Mi corazón late fuertemente al tenerte cerca de mí, cada vez que intentas seducirme, la tristeza que aun siento y el rencor que ciento hacia mi misma por no darte una oportunidad, todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad, pero mi terquedad me gana y eso me agobia.

Cada día me voy sintiendo débil ante tus pies y… ¡Al Diablo con el pasado! No puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo, es como morir viva, es como podrirse internamente al no cuidar de algo, es algo des controlable y triste al no dejar que tu cures las heridas que tu mismo causaste, mi vida ya es un puro asco, la única cosa que me mantiene viva es tener a nuestro hijo y poder verte todos los días, allí en mi casa, en la sala jugando con nuestro pequeño.

Dudo que pueda seguir así, es como una carga, todo el peso del pasado, todo lo sufrido, y es que creo que será muy difícil para ti curarme, hacerme olvidar todo el pasado que llegue a sufrir en tu despedida inesperada, y luego tu re encuentro. Y se que tengo una solución mas exacta, se que podrás cuidar de Zero sin mi, porque yo ya no soporto esto, es mejor morir que vivir esa vida, tal vez nos veremos en otra vida y que sea la vida mas bella de todas, pero ahora es la mas sucia vida que yo puedo tener al verte y a la misma vez recordar el maldito pasado que me pone así. Espero que entiendas, mi amor, que la vida mía era un asco desde mucho antes que nos conociéramos.

Ahora entiendo que no solo tus heridas son las que me hacen mal, si no también las que pase mucho antes de que te conociera, y aun que ya yo te allá dado una oportunidad dudo que la puedas disfrutar…

-Que carajo fue eso-asombrado por el ruido en el mismo apartamento, se preocupo de sobre manera al saber que venia del baño. Eso había sido un disparo, dejo a Zero en la silla amarrado y fue lo mas rápido que pudo al baño al recordar que en ese baño estaba –Rin-

Trataba de abrir la puerta pero no podía, sintió un líquido bajo sus pies y miro al suelo, se asusto al ver un leve líquido rojo salir de la puerta. Sangre. Siguió dando patadas a la puerta, ninguna respuesta. No pudo más y rompió la puerta, encontrándose con el cuerpo moribundo de su querida, con una velocidad sobrehumana corrió hacia el cuerpo y lo cogió en sus brazos, empezaba a sentirse fría, pero no iba a dejar que muriera eso jamás, era lo único que le quedaba como para perderla a ella, su tesoro, claro que después de ella venia su hijo.

Corrió a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de si, tenia que llevarla al hospital lo mas rápido que podía, llamaría a InuYasha en el camino para que cuidara de Zero, sabia que el diría que si.

-Que diablos hicisteis Rin-exclamo, conducía lo más rápido que podía, mientras la veía de reojo a ver si aun respiraba.

-Perdóname-susurre débilmente.

-No gastes tu energía ya estamos llegando al Hospital- agarro mi mano sintiéndola un poco mas fría.

-No, no quiero ir, quiero morir- trataba de buscar fuerza de donde fuera, pero ya casi ni sentía mi cuerpo.

-¡Cállate! Claro que no morirás, no pensaras dejarme solo, tampoco pienso perderte de nuevo, eso jamás… ¡Te amo!

Lo entendía, yo también comencé a desesperarme después de esas palabras, sentí que mi aliento desprendía de mí. Pero no, tenia que aguantar ahora, como fui tan estúpida de hacerme eso, creo que exagere mucho pude a ver buscado otra solución, pero mi mente no daba mas en ese momento, la desesperación de buscar una solución no me llegaban y en ese momento solo encontré esa solución, como en las películas.

-Se que te hice daño Rin y lo reconozco, pero no pensé que llegaras a ese limite. Perdóname por favor.

-Te perdono Sesshomaru-Sentía que se me acababa el aire, el dolor era mas fuerte, no sé si resistirá mas.

-Resiste Rin eres fuerte, ya llegamos-salió del auto y se dirigió al lado de mi puerta para abrirla y cogerme para llevarme a emergencias-¡Ayuda, necesito Ayuda!-corría como loco buscando a alguien que lo ayudara, hasta que aparecieron varias enfermeras y enfermeros con una camilla, ya ni cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera en ese momento quede inconsciente.

Sentía que todo se me iba, todo se acababa ya no tengo mas nada que hacer en esta triste vida sin ti mi amor. Jamás quise llegar a esto y menos que pasaran todas esas cosas pero entiéndeme, la vida no siempre es color de rosa, yo tampoco comprendía lo que significaba pero, ahora se que significa.

No quisiera que llevaras una carga y menos que sufras lo que yo he sufrido… Perdoname, te falle esta vez y no se que hacer, sin ti nada seria y tu sin mi no se que harías.

Ahora comprendo porque siempre tratabas de protegerme de tu padre no me aceptaba como pareja para ti y cuando pude saberlo me dolió hasta el alma, tu madre siempre fue diferente, amable, confiable y amigable, pero tu padre siempre me trataba con una inmensa frialdad.

¡Ayuda! No quiero dejarte ahora, no ahora que me necesitas, y yo haciendo cosas mal. Te juro que te hare el hombre más feliz si me lo permites después de eta estupidez… Te lo suplico, ¡Sálvame!

-Vuelve Rin, por favor-agarrabas fuerte mis manos, te escuchaba pero no podía abrir mi ojos, me sentía realmente débil como para abrirlos.

Escuche que gritabas mi nombre, pero poco a poco se escuchaba más lejos, no puedo morir, aun necesito tenerte, sentir tu calor. Ahora ni te escuchaba ni estaba consciente de nada. Ya no sabía nada.

-Papá-grito el pequeño tratando de zafarse de los brazos de sus tíos.

-InuYasha, Kagome-cargo a su pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente, tenía que reconfortarse con su pequeño y solo pensar que Rin se salvara.

-Veras que Rin se salvara, ella es fuerte- escucho a su cuñada con una sonrisa algo fingida.

Sesshomaru sabía que InuYasha paso por casi lo mismo, y aunque su padre lo había comprometido el no se rindió, al contrario dio frente y se negó al casamiento, sin embargo Sesshomaru se rindió muy rápido y todo por la familia que a pesar de lo que pidieron, no recibieron nada y lo que mantenían ahora para poner arriba la empresa era de sus bolsillos y del sudor de cada día. Solo los usaron y fue lo peor que pudieron haber hecho, al final los denunciaron y ganaron millones a cambio terminando de subir su nombre, esa también fue una carga menos al divorciarse de Kagura, tenía el paso libre para dedicárselo a su hijo y a Rin.

Todo era oscuridad no veía nada, sabía que estaba entre la vida la muerte, ya más si tiene caso luchar estar en medio de ambos lados, es algo difícil.

Pero por mis dos amores haría lo imposible por volver con ellos y brindarles mucho mas de los que puedo, pero ahora solo me tengo que dedicar en luchar entre la vida y la muerte, todo parecía un juego que tenían que hacer todas las misiones para poder llegar a su objetivo y así seria.

Vi una tenue luz, muy blanca diría yo, era hermosa a la vez, tenía un tono rosado. Comencé a caminar hacia ella, pero luego dude por un momento, y si era la luz para ir al cielo, Dios mío no quería irme aun, quería estar con mi familia. Pensé por un buen rato y luego lo decidí, si en ese caso iba al cielo al menos cuidaría de ambos y los esperaría. Camine hacia esta.

¿Una habitación? Eso si era raro, bueno no era una habitación cualquiera, todo era blanco y rosa claro, parecía una nube, sentía las paredes como algodón tan suave y delicado.

-Hola pequeña-dijo apareciendo de entre las paredes de "algodones"

Esa voz la había escuchado, esa voz tan melodiosa, esa voz que siempre la escuchaba antes de irse a dormir, esa voz que la dejo de escuchar a los 8 años.

-papá-gire enseguida encontrándome con la imagen más linda que pude haber visto antes, papá con mamá abrasados esperando a mi reacción- Vamos mente se que mis padres están en el cielo y yo estoy luchando por vivir o morir, así que no me des malas jugadas eh-me decía a mí misma, no estaba para esas.

-Jaja aun sigues siendo la pequeña de nosotros, tan inocente y oculta, no es un juego estamos aquí contigo corazón-se acercaron a mí y me brindaron un cálido abrazo.

-mamá, papá los extrañe muchísimos-comencé a sollozar no podía aguantarlo sin embargo ellos estaban hay para reconfortarme en ese preciso momento, tal vez me ayuden a salir de la muerte y llegar a la vida que prefiero tener con mis chicos.

-Tranquila Rin, todo está bien-ahora hablo mi madre, su sonrisa era igual de cálida, y su hermosura era de envidiar, yo había heredado parte de ella, pero aun así ella sigue pareciendo diosa.

-mami sabes alguna solución para salir de aquí, no quiero estar aquí…

-quieres volver con ellos, no?

-Sí, hice algo mal y no sé si tiene perdón, pero la verdad quiero volver, la desesperación y la presión que sentía me llevo a tomar este camino y ahora no sé cómo salir de ello-dije desesperada, triste y avergonzada.

:-:-:-:-:

-Rin! No me dejes, no lo hagas-gritaba, tratando de zafarse de los enfermeros que lo aguantaba para sacarlo fuera de la habitación.

:-:-:-:-:

-Te ayudaremos, pero te aviso corazón que ya moristeis-dijo su madre.

:-:-:-:-:

-RIIIN!-sintió las lagrimas caer al ver ya el cuerpo inerte de su querida.

:-:-:-:-:

-No, no puede ser, yo tengo que estar viva, tengo que vivir!-volví a sollozar, esto no era lo que quería, no lo esperaba.

-Solo hay un remedio y es volver algo del tiempo.

-No importa lo que más deseo en la vida es estar junto a él y si es tomar cualquier riesgo lo haría.

-Bien, te dolerá-dijo mi padre.

-¿Dolor que?-sentía una punzada en el corazón, otra, y otra.

Que estaba pasando, abrí los ojos rápidamente, mire a todos lados, no había nada entonces porque el dolor. Bueno no importaba estaba de vuelta a la vida nada podría ser mejor que verles de nuevo. Escuche el crujir de la madera al abrir la puerta, mire hacia afuera a ver si había rastros de los dos monstruitos y nada. Era raro, mire el reloj deban las 3:15 pm, me tranquilice entonces Zero… Zero aun tenía dos años como para ir a la escuelita de infantes, comencé a correr por toda la casa en busca de él, nada, llame al celular de Sesshomaru tampoco contestaba, me preocupe de sobre manera, hice un té pero este no me hacía nada.

Los minutos pasaron y para entonces eran las 3:40 pm, ya no resistiría mas nada y llamaría a la policía, en el momento que iba a coger el teléfono escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse junto con esta se escuchaba la risa de ambos chicos que me tenían preocupada.

-¿Dónde diablos estabais?-pregunte enojada y aliviada abrasando a Zero.

-Pues te había dicho que llevaría a Zero de paseo y lo traería a las tres y media de la tarde-respondió algo confundido por mi reacción.

Entonces fue que comencé a recordar que este suceso ya había sucedido anteriormente, comencé a recordar que mi madre daría un poco para atrás al tiempo, ya que lo sabia no cometería el error de dispararse-Ol… Olvídalo es que comenzaron hacerme falta-sonreí y lo abrace junto a Zero.

Sentí como se tensaba, recibir un abraso inesperado por la persona que amas y te has peleado no es algo nuevo, pero en este caso diría que para él es nuevo.

-Te amo Sesshomaru-solté a Zero para poder ver mejor a mi amado.

-Rin-sus ojos tenían un brillo descomunal, me hacían estremecer y a la misma vez sonrojar, ese brillo lo había visto la primera vez que me le declare.

-Te amo tanto que se me es difícil olvidarte, y la verdad que el pasado no me importa, sé que he sido dura contigo pero entiéndeme me destrozaba por dentro el saber que no pudisteis coger una elección mejor, pero que importa que ahora sé que no tengo que cometer algún error sabiendo que me amas… ¿Me amas, Sesshomaru?

-Te amo con toda mi vida, no hice bien el dejarte y lo que hice fue confundirte, te juro que esa no era mi in…-lo silencie con un tierno beso.

-iuu!-dijo mi pequeño asqueado buscando algo para taparse los ojos.

-jajaja- reímos al unisonó para depositarle un beso en el cachete a Zero.

-No, no beshos- limpiándose las mejillas.

Y que puedo decir cuando a veces cometemos errores que nosotros mismos no sabemos solucionar, y que pasa cuando lo solucionamos pero dudamos por un segundo si en realidad fue correcto el a verlo solucionado, en mi perspectiva, prefería mucho mas solucionarlo que quedarme en el problema, aun así si en ese momento el no me quisiera, no me importa iba hacer lo imposible por recuperarlo de nuevo, pero ya que, lo tengo a mi lado, ahora seremos la familia más feliz que cualquiera pudo a ver visto.

Y si en otra vida nos volvemos a ver, desearía que las cosas fueran igual, pude aprender muchas cosas, y que a veces las cosas no son como uno las deseas, sin embargo si las tratas hacer como tú quieres ten por seguro que se te harán realidad, poniéndole empeño y deseo.

:-:-:-:-:-:

4 años después…

-Mami, Yuri se cayó!-se escucho el grito del pequeño de no mas de 6 años dirigiéndose a su madre que andaba dándole comida al bebe.

-Que Yuri qué?-dijo exaltada, parándose para ir a donde estaba la pequeña.

-Amor, quédate ahí, yo iré-le deposito un beso en los labios para luego salir con el pequeño.

-Gracias-le sonrió para luego volver a su trabajo de amamantar a la bebe.

-Cariño, te hicisteis daño-pregunto al ver sus ojitos grises cubierto por cristalinas lagrimas.

-Shi, Zero no me dejo tepar y lo hishe sholita, peo me caí- comenzó a sollozar y abrazo a su padre.

-¿Ya ves porque Zero no quería que te treparas?

-Shi, peo le quería acompañar-miro a su padre al ver que este le quitaba las lagrimas.

-No lo vuelvas hacer, lo hizo para evitar esta caída, y tu Zero no te vuelvas a trepar en el árbol.

-Si papa-abraso a su hermana para reconfortarla.

-Gacias papi y Zero.

Ambos sonrieron por la ternura de la pequeña, era como un ángel salido del cielo como su madre. El trió fue camino a la casa para hacerle compañía a la Sra. Taisho que en esos momentos se encontraba sola con la bebe.

-Llegamos mami-entro el pequeño con la chiquita.

-Shi mami llegamos-entro mas sonriente que nunca, sabia que tenia una familia que siempre la apoyaba y la cuidaba.

-Hay Dios, me tenias preocupada Yuri, ¿Qué hicisteis?

-Etto… me tepe a una rama del albol y me caí a la tieja- sonrió apenada al ver la cara de su madre de resignación. Sabía que la pequeña no tenía remedio cuando se trataba de estar con Zero.

-No lo vuelvas hacer cariño, ¿vale?

-Vale! Vamos a jugar Zero-corrió por el comedor para que le siguiera su hermano.

-No, no-dijo la madre llamándolos para que dejaran de correr.

-¿poque mami?-pregunto la de ojos grises.

-Ya es hora de comer, así que siéntense-dejo a la beba en su asiento y la meneo.

-Lozari, la puede servir la comida-le sonrió al ver a la sirvienta venir con algunos sirvientes mas con los platos de comida.

Esa tarde la familia la paso de maravilla, sonriendo, riendo, contando y cantando, todo era tranquilo y Rin tenía la vida que alguna vez soñó tener. Tal vez no perfecta para algunos pero para ella, es sumamente perfecta, tiene sus tres hijos y su esposo, que mas podría pedir, tenía todo lo que había perdido en el pasado, y daba gracias haber pasado por todos aquellos sucesos, pudo ver a sus padres por última vez, tal vez no así, porque sabía que ellos siempre están por ella protegiéndola y evitando más daño. Todo era más que feliz, recordó lo pasado haber dicho porque odiaba amarlo, era porque aun así todo lo que él le había hecho lo seguía amando.

Rió por lo bajo, odiaba todo de él, o diría lo contrario, de alguna forma él había capturado su corazón, había caído rendida a sus pies, y de seguro estarían juntos hasta la muerte como habían prometido ambos en el altar de aquella gigantesca iglesia.

-Les tengo una noticia-comenzó hablar la madre.

-que es mami-hablaron los niños.

-Van a tener otro hermanito- sonrió alegre.

PUM!

-Papá!-corrieron a ayudarle.

-Cariño, estas bien!-corrió hacia la silla donde estaba.

-iie-se levanto con la ayuda de su esposa y los niños.

-¿Como que no estas bien?

-Otro bebe, no crees que es temprano para otro.

-Pues deberías calmarte en la noche, porque la culpa no es mía.

-Sí, claro. Qué pasa con la fiera-le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

-Ush, cállate los niños están hay-le dio en el brazo.

-Si, Si- siguió jugueteando.

-Te odio.

-Te amo-la beso.

-iuu!-dijeron los pequeños.

-jaja-se escucharon la risa por todo el comedor, ese día era el mejor de todos.

-)-(-)-(-

Ahora si, Fin!

Espero os allá gustado el Epilogo, nunca he hecho uno, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen su review, me voy yendo, cuídense y besos.

Att: Angy


End file.
